I Never Wanted You To Love Me
by Sarcastic DramaQueen
Summary: I hate my cousin Sam, after he left my best friend Leah for Emily AKA The Devil, I hated him. I hate Paul, he's been bullying me since I could remember. So what happens when he imprints on me? I guess you'll just have to see for yourself. Rated T
1. No one else in the world

**This is a story that I'd been posting on Mibba and Quizilla. I've decided to post it on here because my friend said that you people on here liked these Twilight stories. So please get through the first couple chapters before quitting it. I'll post two more today. **

"I don't want to go," I whined to my mom. She had just told me that we were going to have supper with my cousin, Sam Uley.

"I don't care if you want to or not, you are going Andy," She replied in a firm voice which I knew meant she was set on what she was saying. And no mater what I said, she wasn't going to change her mind.

"But I was going to hang out with Embry tonight," I said. Yes, I am stupid enough to argue back.

"So your boyfriend is more important than your family?" Mom said. Oh she was bringing out the big guns. Smart.

"Well no, but you know how I feel about Sam," I also had big guns.

You see, Sam use to date of my best friends, Leah Clearwater and then he broke her heart by choosing her cousin, Emily. I have hated him ever since, even if he is my cousin. Now he was engaged to Emily.

She sighed. "I know but you have to let it go. Look, if you go and are nice to Sam and Emily, I'll make your curfew eleven thirty. Deal?"

"Twelve," I drive a hard bargain.

"Eleven forty-five," But so does my mom, sadly.

"Deal," Well, at least I get a hour longer with Embry.

"Ok, be ready to leave at five thirty," My mom said before she was gone. Man, she is fast.

I looked at my watch and saw that I only had a hour and four minutes to get ready! That was so not cool. I hurried to my room and dug through all my dirty, clean and other laundry until I settled on my gypsy skirt (That's not the name but that's what I call it) and a tank top. I throw on a pair of gladiator sandals and put on a little pit of make-up and rushed down just as the clock stuck five thirty. Am I good or what?

"Let's go momma," I said, grabbing the car keys.

Yep, that's right I drive. Well, I am sixteen so no biggie unless you've been in a care with me, them maybe it's a biggie.

"Yes, let's," She said in a, I'm sad to say, sarcastic voice. Gasp, how could she?

I walked out to our black jeep and hopped into it and revved the engine and waited for my mother to walk slowly out of the house and lock the door. This was going to take forever.

(Twenty minutes later)

We had actually left at five forty five and so instead of being there at five thirty five, we were there late.

I turned the keys and pulled them out and throw them in the cup holder, while my mother got out and walked to the door and guess what? She did it Slowly.

I followed her and knocked on the door when we made it there. There was a big bang of noise from the other side and a minute later, Emily (GAG) opened the door.

"Alison, it so good to see you again!" Emily said, hugging my mom and looking all sweet. Just an act, she is really the devil, I just know it!

"You to Emily!" My mom said, just before she hugged Emily on her back.

"You remember my daughter Andy," Mom said turning to me, the devil did the same.

"Oh, of course. It's good to see you again Andy," She gushed, hugging me.

I didn't plan on hugging back, but a look from my mom change that. Much to my dismay, I was hugging her.

"It's great to see you to Emily!" My sweet voice was so fake that even I could hear the lie as I said it.

Emily must have heard the lie (surprise there) and let go.

"Well, let's go in. I hope you don't mind, but Sam has some friends over. There around Andy's age actually." Great.

"Not at all." Oh mom, if you only knew.

We walked into the little kitchen/dining room and I could hear voices coming from the other room. One of them I knew as Jared Rex and the other was Paul Marks. Great, it had to be the jerks of the school and my bullies. Well, Paul was my bully while Jared just stood by and gave me looks of pity.

They hadn't been to school in a few weeks and rumor was they had started a gang with Sam. Well, I guess that roomer was true.

"Why don't you go and say hello Andy, I'll stay and help Emily," My mom suggested, but this was her way of saying "Andy Carla Uley, go. Now!" So I nodded and trudged into the living room, were Sam, Jared and Paul were playing Xbox.

Sam looked up when I came in and said, "Hello Andy," and looked back at the screen. Awe I love you too Sam! Not.

Man, Paul and Jared are huge, I thought. I saw Paul and Jared give one another a look before they turned and looked at me. Jared looked like he didn't want to be here right now and Paul looked shocked. What's with him?

"Hey Andy," Jared said, giving me a little wave and turning back to the game. How can Kimmy like him? Yes my friend from school Kim, was in love with Jared . But, she's a little bonkers, if you know what I mean.

"Hey," My voice was just so sweet! Note the sarcasm. Really, my voice was a mix of anger/hatred/not-wanting-to-be-here, that kind of thing you know?

I looked at Paul again and he was just staring at me like there was no one else in the room. Scratch that. The world.

"What's you problem Marks?" I asked angrily.

He didn't say anything just sat and stared at me. Sam suddenly turned and looked at Paul, then at me, then back to Paul. A sigh came from his big mouth then he grabbed Paul and started to drag him out, doing some hand motion for Jared to follow. Jared did and Sam said "Tell Emily we will be back soon," and BOOM they were gone just like that. Weird.


	2. Looks

**Two in a day, just like I said. **

I shrugged and walked to the kitchen, were my moms and Emily's laughs were loud and clear. I stood in the door way for a few minutes before my mom took notice of me.

"What do you need, Andy?" So much love in those words I think I'm starting to cry.

"Uh, Sam said to tell Emily that he and the other two would be back soon." I fulfilled my mission, so where's my cookie?

"Were did they go?" Emily looked and sounded worried. Poor baby.

"Chill, he just grabbed Paul because he was looking at me funny and took Jared with him." That's what you get when you stare at me Paul!

"Oh, Oh." Sudden realization hit Emily's face and she smiled at me. Okay, this was one creepy day. First Paul looks at me like that, then my uncles fiancé smiles at me funny. Su-spic-ious.

"Oh I hope he is alright," of course my mom was concerned about my bully, but she didn't know he was my bully so I wont be to harsh on her.

"Oh, Paul will be fine, don't worry about him." Emily reassured my mom. "Why don't we finish preparing supper then maybe the boys will be back when we're done."

"Yes, lets. Andy?" My mom turned to me, "Why don't you set the table?" Again, the "Andy Carla Uley, do it. Now!"

"Yes ma'am." Emily told me were the dishes and silverware were, and I did what I was told well, commanded really. I set the table, not really caring if it looked nice or not because I didn't even want to be here right now.

Just as Emily and mom set the last of the food on the table, Sam, Jared and Paul came through the door.

"Perfect timing." I mumbled, not intending to be herd.

"Thanks," Jared said, looking at me and smiling. Wow, super hearing much?

Paul looked at me and gave me a big smile that I returned with a sneer. I'm such a lady I know, you don't even have to tell me. Paul looked kind of hurt but I didn't really care, he had hurt me more then anyone knew so, so take that.

"Good, your back, Let's eat!" Emily said, going up and kissing Sam on the cheek, he kissed her on her cheek too the one with the bear scars. Yes, Emily had been attacked by a bear right after Sam broke Leah's heart. I think of it as both there punishment.

We all sat down at the table. The sitting arrangements were not exactly what I would have liked, Emily on one side of me and Paul on the other. They started to grab any food in there reach, witch was everything, and they stuffed there mouths full.

"Guys, let Alison and Andy get something to eat before you devour it all," Emily ordered and they all dropped what they had and Sam gestured for mom and I to get what we wanted.

"Don't mind if I do," again, not meant to be herd.

Jared and Paul laughed at me and I frowned at them, but other wise ignored them and got some chicken and salad. After I had a fare bit of food, I settled down to eat it. So I don't like Emily that much but, dang that girl can cook.

Suddenly my phone started blaring "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift. It was Embry's ringer and I started squealing without meaning to as I grabbed my phone.

"Don't answer that Andy," my mom commanded from across the table. "We are eating."

"To late," I pressed talk on the phone and started getting up, while saying into the phone "Hello love."

"Hey cutie," came Embry's sweet voice from the other end. "Where are you? I thought we were going out tonight?"

I slapped my forehead as I walked into the kitchen part of the room. "I'm sorry, I forgot to call you and tell you we have to post pone it to tomorrow. I'm at Sam's house for supper. Sorry for not calling."

"It's okay. Yeah tomorrow will be cool. Okay I won't hold you up any longer. I love you," he said in a really loving voice.

"Okay, I love you to, Bye," I hung up and turned back to the table, getting these looks from the following: Mom: Mad. Sam: Thoughtful. Jared: Looking-at-Paul-with-an-unknown-look. Paul: Upset, Mad, angry. Emily: Sad. What is it with the sadness? "What?"

"I told you not to answer it." mom said in here angry voice.

"But it was Embry," I protested. "I had to talk to him."

"So, your boyfriend is more important than what your mother says?" Gulp. I hate it when she dose this.

"I'm just going to sit down," I said sitting down and the rest of the meal was very quit. I sometimes caught Paul looking at me and he looked hurt. What is up with him?

After super, mom made me help her and Emily clear the table and wash the dishes and put the food away, the little that was left. After that, me and mom said goodbye. Well, I didn't really say bye, I just stood there and waited for mom.

When she was finally done, I went and started the car to go home. The car ride home was something else. Mom was bugging me about the way I behaved and my phone was taken away for a whole week. A week! How was I going to live?


	3. Late

**Three chapters. please review or all send my evil monkey at you!**

"And that is why I was late for class," I finished my explanation to my teacher Mr. Ken.

"Really? So, how is your pet manta ray now, Ms. Uley?" my biology teacher Mr. Ken asked in a voice that meant he didn't believe my story. He never dose, but who can blame him?

"He died," I replied with fake tears welling up in my eyes and I looked up so he could see them. I'm such a good actress. I should join the drama club.

"Uh-hu," gulp, was he going to believe my story today? "Well, the funeral will have to be after your detention today. Now, would you kindly take a seat?" I nodded and walked to my seat in the back, next to Embry.

"Nice story this week," Embry whispered to me as Mr. Ken started his lecture on fungus and other stuff like that.

"Really?" I asked with fake joy.

"Yeah, better and more believable than last weeks." Okay, now he was being sarcastic. I stuck my tong out at him and turned to the front of the class just as the door opened and in walked Paul Marks and Jared Rex.

"Well, look who we have here?" Mr. Ken said, stopping his lecture and looking at Paul and Jared. "It is nice for you to join us again Mr. Rex and Mr. Marks. Please, take a seat and see if you can ketch up with the rest of the class."

Paul rolled his eyes while Jared nodded but they both turned and looked to find empty seats. That was the moment that I realized that the only available biology desk was in front of me and Embry, Jared realized that at the same time.

Jared looked at Paul, who I just now noticed was staring at me. I returned the stare with a glare then looked back to Embry just to see him glaring at Paul. Ugh, guys and there tendency to look at people.

Jared grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him to the desk in front of us and as they moved closer Paul started to glare at Embry and it was like a glare-off or something. I caught Embry's eye and gave him a look that said "What the Hell?" but he just shrugged it off and took my hand under the table.

The two of them sat down and got there books from there very old looking backpacks and looked toward the front, were Mr. Ken was starting his boring lesson.

Throughout the whole lesson, I saw Paul look back at me and all I wanted to do was just pound his face in for the glares that he gave, Embry too. I restrained myself, though and I am happy announce that I made it through all of class without beating the hell out of someone (PAUL!).

As soon as the bell rang, I dashed out the door not even waiting for Embry to follow. Oh, I'll have to say sorry for that sometime. I stalked off to my locker, ignoring the looks I was getting from my fellow students and some teachers. I through my books into my locker after spinning the combination and was ready to stomp to my next class, when a voice stopped me.

"Andy, can I ask you something?" Paul's voice asked.

"You just did." I shot at him. I'm just so sweet; you don't even have to tell me.

"You know what I mean," he said in an irritated voice. Good, he deserves it for glaring at my Embry and the weird looks we was giving me.

"Look, Paul, I have to get to class," I mumbled turning away from him and marching off to my next class. I tried to constraint through class, but it didn't really work because my thoughts kept drifting back to Paul. Should I have been nicer? Nah, I decided.


	4. Uh huh

**I love the fact that people love the sarcasm! True Andy is really sarcastic, but just to worn you, It kind of goes down hill for her all too soon. Sad, I know but it must happen for the greater good of the universe!**

My next rest of my classes went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Embry, Leah and Kim. I was taking all my anger out on my nasty looking piece of meatloaf, or what was suppose to be meatloaf when someone walked through the doors. Can you guess who?

"Ugh, what is _he_ doing here?" I asked/snarled out, stabbing my meatloaf even harder.

"Um, Andy," Kim said with a smile on her tan face. "I believe he goes to school here. That's just what I think, though" she added with a little laugh.

"Oh, ha-ha you're so funny Kimmy," I fake laughed out, shooting her an evil look that quickly shut her mouth. Yeah, that's right, I have the power to shut people up. I am the awesome one; you may bow down at my feet.

"He's looking over at you," Leah said all matter-of-factually looking over my shoulder. "And, Jared's looking at you, Kim," she added, looking at Kim with a sly smile.

"He is not?" Kim asked, looking behind my head. "Oh my gosh, he it!" she squeaked. I looked back, and, sure enough, Jared Rex was staring strait at Kim and didn't even blink a wink.

"Huh, imagine that," I mumbled, starting to turn back and finish destroying my food (if you can even call it that), but stopped when I caught sight of Paul looking at me. There was a weird look in his eyes that I had never seen before. What was his problem?

I turned back to the table, and, just to get on Paul's nevus, gave Embry a wet, sloppy kiss on the lips, making it last a good minute. I pulled away, smiling and took a quick look back at Paul, and was happy to see him glaring at us and looking like crap. He-he, take THAT you over sized being.

I looked at Kim, a smile on my face, but it quickly dissolved when I saw that she was no longer sitting there. "Where's Kimmy?" I asked, looking at Leah.

"She's flirting up a storm with Jared," she looked back over my shoulder and I looked back as well. What I saw made me smile a little smile. Yes, Kimmy was all over Jared, but he was all over her too.

"I Smell love in the air," I smiled at Embry.

"No, I believe that is this stuff they call meatloaf," Embry joked, looking down at the disgusting substance on his plate.

We all laughed and pushed away from the table and left our trays at the little thingy that you put the trays on and then went our separate ways to our lockers, then to classes. I stuffed my books into the locked and swapped them out for my other books.

Okay, so the rest of the school day went by uneventful and I was happen when the bell rang and it signaled for everyone to go home and do there homework. I rushed out of class and right into a huge body.

"Humph," I grunted, falling down, landing on my ares. "Would you watch were your going?" I yelled looking up and meeting the brown eyes of Paul Marks. Just perfect.

"I'm sorry," he said, sticking his long arm out for me to take. I looked at it as if it was the devil, and it's really close to it. "I'm not going to bite," Paul's irritated voice said.

"No thanks," I finally replied, standing up myself. When I was up, I brushed of my ares, looked around to see if anyone had seen my fall, but I was happy to see no one had. I sighed and grabbed my backpack off the floor and brushed pass Paul, walking to the school parking lot.

Embry was waiting for me at his car, he being my ride to and fro from school. I smiled at him, but was sad when he didn't smile back.

"What's wrong Embry?" I asked, looking concernedly at him. "Are you sick?"

"I think so," he said in a voice that I could barely here. Do you mind getting a ride from Leah today?" he asked, looking at me.

"Not at all, but," I was a little hesitant to say. "Shouldn't I drive you home?"

"No, that's okay; you just go home and don't worry about me," he quickly turned and walked to his truck, not even bothering to say goodbye. I watched as his truck pulled out of the parking lot. After Embry was out of sight, I looked around to try and find Leah, but was sad to see that her car was no longer in the parking lot.

I sighed, but started for my house, not caring about the long walk. It would give me time to think and such. _I know, I think_. Gasp.


	5. Heart Break

**Thanks for all the reviews people! I'd love some more ^.^**

It had been two weeks since I had seen Embry and during this time Kim had started to date Jared. They were really cute together and all, but I almost never saw her any more except for classes; she didn't even sit with Leah and I at lunch anymore. It was starting to bug me.

"It's like she thinks that just because she is dating one of Sam's gang members that she can just go and ignore us," I ranted off to Leah as we drove to school.

"I should just and give her a piece of my mind," I grumbled looking out the rain splattered window.

"Oh now there would be something worth watching," Leah joked, "Andy Uley beating the heck out oh Kimmy Garner."

"And we all know that it would be that way," I gave her a thankful smile. When we got to school a few minutes later, Leah parked on the very end of the school parking lot.

"See you at lunch," Leah promised, jumping out of the truck. "Later," she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, later," I called back grabbing my back pack. As I was throwing it over my shoulder, Jared's truck pulled into the spot right across from Leah's. Jared got out first from the drivers seat, Kimmy next from the seat beside his, Paul from the right back and, to my utter shock, Embry got out from the left side.

I stood there opened mouthed, shocked. How would this be? Why was Embry getting out of a car with Sam's gang? And, better yet, why had he not tolled me he was feeling better. As soon as Embry's eyes found mine I saw hurt fill them before he turned away. Why the hell was he looking hurt? Oh that mother f-er has some questions to answer.

I quickly shut the truck door and marched toured Jared's truck, where Embry was leaning on the trucks hood.

"What the hell Embry?" I asked when I was only a couple of feet from him.

"Why the crap are you over here and why didn't you tell me you were better?" I was now up in his face.

"Andy I," he started, but I interrupted before he could finish.

"So now you're in Sam's gang aren't you?" as much as I hated it, tears were starting to fill my eyes.

"How could you?" I didn't wait for his answer; instead I just walked out of the school parking lot and toured my house. There was no way I was no way I could stay around him or I would end up going to jail for murder and this is one of those rare times were I'm dead serious.

As soon as I got to my house I through down my stuff and ran up to my room, throwing myself down and balling my eyes out. For once, I was happy that my mom was working late that night because if she hadn't, she would have come home to me throwing ever thing that Embry had ever given me and ever picture into the fireplace, just watching my life burn away.


	6. First day back at school

**Uhhh…**

I had been a huge mess ever since Embry had broken my heart. It was all just to much, the way he had looked at me with his big brown eyes that used to drive me insane every time I thought about the. Now they just broke my heart into smaller pieces.

I'd been telling mom that I just didn't feel good so I couldn't go to school. She believed, for a little while anyway. But she got a little suspicious after a week of it, and had told me that I needed to get my butt out of bed and off to school.

There was a honk from an outside and I knew that Leah was here. I grabbed my backpack and made my way slowly out the door and into her truck.

"Hey," Leah gave me a sad smile. "How you doing squirt?" she asked, pulling out of my driveway.

I shrugged. "I guess I could be doing worse," I sent her a sad excuse for a smile.

"Yeah, you could have jumped off a cliff," Leah joked trying to lighten the mood.

"True," I laughed a sad, throaty laugh. It was a silent drive to school after that, and I took this time to prepare myself for seeing Embry again. I didn't know if I could even handle it, seeing as Embry was my very first love and also the one I lost my innocence to.

Leah pulled into the school parking lot and slipped into the parking space at the end of the lot. She looked over at me and placed a reassuring hand on mine. "If you want, I could break his neck?" she suggested, bringing a sad laugh to my lips.

"Thanks, but I don't think you need to be expelled for my same," I returned. "Well, I better go and face my fate." I opened my door and slowly got out, feeling the eyes of all the other students in the parking lot on me. I bet I looked like a huge mess to them all. No make-up, my hair un-brushed, clothes just thrown on, and a broken heart.

"Just ignore them," Leah whispered coming to my side. I nodded and I let her lead me to the school entrance. On our way up, we passed Jared's car. I cast a glance at it, but regretted it. Embry was sitting on the hood, Kimmy and Jared laughing beside him, and Paul staring at me. I quickly looked away and continued to the school, knowing I would break down if I stared any longer.

Leah walked me to my locker, gave me one last encouraging look, and made her way to whatever she had to do. I opened my locker, placed my books in it, all besides my English book. Closing my locker, I made my way to Mrs. Diamond's class room at the end of the hall, bumping into someone on the way.

"I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized, looking up to see who I had hit. It was Jacob Black, Embry's best friend. "Oh, hi Jake," I greeted.

"Hey Andy," he smiled down at me, his face filled with hurt. During my mourning state, I had completely forgotten Embry's other friends.

"How've you been?" I asked, looking up at his sad face.

"Better, but I'm sorry about you. I herd what he did," he gave me a hug. "I hope he rots in hell for it."

"So do I, so do I," I trailed off, tears coming into my eyes.


	7. Oh My God

**Sorry for not updating, but I just got back from camp. **

I sat next to Jacob in class, purposely not looking toured the back of the class were I felt Embry's eyes on us. English had always been my favorite class and best subject, but today I just couldn't concentrate, and the fact that my stomach was going crazy.

"Andy, are you ok?" Jacob asked, leaning over with a face filled with concern.

"I'm fine, just hungry," I lied. I didn't want him to be worried about me. He turned back to the front, but cast a look at me every once and a while. As soon as the bell wrong, I hurriedly stuffed my things into my backpack and dashed for the door.

"Andy, are you ok?" a voice that I did not feel like hearing asked from behind me.

"I'm fine Paul," I growled back, walking at a fast pace toured the bathroom.

"You don't look fine," Paul persisted, now striding along beside me. "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"I'm fine," I sped up my pace a little, needing to get to the bathroom.

"Are you," he started too asked again, but was cut off.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Leah asked coming up in front of me.

"I need to get to the bathroom," I told her, clutching my stomach with one hand, gripping my backpack with the other. "I feel like I'm going to puke," I added just incase she didn't get it.

"Come on," she grabbed my arm and made a mad dash for the bathroom, yelling for everyone to get out of her way. Leah slammed open the bathroom door and literally pushed me into the closest stall. I dropped my bag and kneeled over the toilet and started to hurl. "Gross," I herd Leah mutter under her breath.

After five minutes of throwing up my breakfast, I got up and washed out my mouth. "What was that all about?" Leah asked coming up to my side. "You never throw up," she added as if I didn't know.

"I know, I don't know," I trailed off, remembering something that was very important. "Leah, what's today's date?" I asked beardy above a whisper.

"The tenth, but what dose that have to do with anything?" she asked confused. The bell for second period rang, but that just made it even clearer to me.

"I'm three weeks late," I murmured, but Leah herd me.

"I'll go sneak a test from the nurse's office," Leah informed me, gave me a hug, and left the bathroom. I just stood there, shocked. What if I was pregnant? What would everyone think? What would my mom think? But better yet, what would Embry do?


	8. Hit and Run

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating. As stupid as it sounds, I forgot the email to my fanfic. Well, that was a really big blond moment. Anyway, I'm back up and running and there will be more updates. Sorry again and I really hope you will forgive me. **

"Who are you going to tell first?" Leah asked me on our way to class.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm guessing my mom would want to be the first to know, but then I'm already here with Embry," I trailed off.

"I think it would just be easier to get it over with for Embry," she stated, grabbing a blue tray from the stack. I copied her movements and followed her through like.

"I guess your right," I whispered, letting my eyes rome to the table were Embry was sitting, but instead of catching Embry's eye, I caught Paul's. He was looking at me at me worried. I turned back to the line and started picking up lots of different foods.

"So, who you telling first?" Leah asked as we sat down at our little table.

"I guess Embry, but then I'm going home," I stated, starting to dig into my pasta.

"Why?" she also started into her food.

"Because I feel like crap," I placed a hand over my stomach.

"You should go over there and tell him now," Leah stayed after a minute. I gave her a questioning look, and she answered, "He's leaving the cafeteria."

I nodded, set down my fork, got up and walked quickly after Embry's retreating form. It wasn't too hard to catch up to him, he seeming not to be in any big haste. "Embry," I called down the hall. He stopped and slowly turned to see me. He was shocked that I had spoken to him.

"What?" he asked in an angry voice, all the shock having drained out of his face.

"I have to tell you something important," I stated, now standing about a foot away from him.

"So tell me," he crossed his arms and just stood there like a statue.

I took a deep breath. I just had to spit out the words, and then run for it. Here we go… "I'm pregnant," I stated, then as quickly as I could, I ran back to the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked as I came rigid breathed to her.

"We have to go now," I told her, looking behind my shoulder just as Embry walked into the room, shock and disbelief witted all over his face. Leah looked and saw this too. She quickly grabbed up her things and we ran to that back exit like our lives depended on it.

"What did he say?" Leah huffed next to me, her truck coming into sight.

"Nothing. I told him I was pregnant and ran for it with my tail between my legs," I stated, opening the door on the passengers side. Leah was already in the drivers seat while I buckled up. "Let's go," I looked out the window and saw Embry, Jared, Paul and Kimmy standing there, looking after us as the truck drove away. Wow, what an escape. 


	9. Telling mom

**Oh my God you guys! I'm so so sorry! I got like a million reviews telling me that the story was out of place and you guys are right! I'm so sorry, I accidentally put up the wrong chapter! Please forgive me and enjoy the REAL chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

"I'm going crazy over this," I assured Leah as she put the car in park outside of my house. knew my mother was home and that if I just walked in there, she would want to know why I had left school three hours early.

"Just tell her you're pregnant," Leah told me, giving me a reassuring pat on my leg. "She's not going to kill you. She got pregnant when she was in high school," she reminded me.

"I guess you're right," I sighed, unbuckled my seat belt, and got out. "If I don't call you by ten tonight, I'm either dead or my phone was taken away from me," I told her before shutting the door and starting the short walk to my house. I could hear Leah's truck pull away, which just made me all the more nervous. I was getting ready to just turn and head for the hills, when mom opened the door.

"Andy, what are you doing out of school?" she asked, ushering me into the house. I slowly walked through the door; taking off my jacket when I was in. "Are you sick?" mom persisted.

"Mom, you should sir down for this," I warned her, taking off my rain boots as I did. Mom gave me a worried look, but sat down none the less, gesturing for me to carry on. I took a deep breath. I could do this. "Mom, promise me one thing before I tell you this."

"Ok," she let out slowly.

"Don't kill me on anyone else."

"Ok," she promised, unsure.

I took a very deep breath. "Mom, I'm pregnant," I stated, not looking at her. There was a long silence that seemed to stretch on forever, and I was starting to worry that she had died of horror. I cast one glance at her. Nope, she's still alive.

"With whose baby?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Embry," I replied, trying to keep the duh out of my voice. What, did she really think I was a whore? Psst, as if!

"Are you sure?" this time she was hopeful.

"Leah stole me a test at school. It was positive," I told her sullenly. Another does of long silence.

"Did you tell Embry?" Of course she'd want to know that.

"Yeah," I whispered, hoping she didn't hear me.

"What did he say?" She was just full of questions, wasn't she?

"Nothing, I left before he could say anything," I told her kind of bashfully. "But I don't know if I want him to be part of the kid's life."

"Andy Elizabeth Uley, you are going to let Embry be part of your child's life," mom ordered me, giving me the pointing finger. "I don't want my grandchild to not know who there father is like you." She gave me a sad smile.

"Fine," I said, "I'll let him be a part of our child's life, but there way I'm going to forgive that fucking jerk."

"You don't have to," mom assured me, rapping her arms around me and bringing me to sit next to her. "All you need to worry about is your self and my little grand baby." We both turned down to smile at my little belly. Soon it would get bigger and bigger and I'd love every minute of it. I smiled at the thought. 


	10. Taking Him Back

**Yell at me all you want about the delayed update, but I've got a real good reason for not updating. I'm going to tell you, but you can't judge me. My news is at the bottom. And for those of you who keep asking for these to be longer, there already written so no matter what you say, they're going to be how I wrote then before. Got it? Good. **

My mother must have been of her old wooden rocker.

"Mom, why in the hell are we going over to their house tonight of all nights?" I begged her to know. "If we must go there again, can't it be when I have not just old you I'm pregnant?"

"What's wrong with going there tonight?" mom asked, not looking away from the window.

"What if Embry's there? He is in Sam's gang now so there is a fifteen in ten chance he'll be there," I explained to her, rolling my eyes as I finished.

"You have to talk to him sooner or later," she rolled her eyes at me.

"I choose later," I mumbled as my cousin's house came into view, and waiting on the front porch was Jared, Paul, Sam, Emily—Devil—and Embry.

"To late." She stopped the car. I sunk down into my seat, keeping my eyes down, not daring to look up at the set of eyes I knew were on me at that moment. "You're going to get out or I'm I going to have to get Sam?"

"I'm coming," I whined, opening the door and taking my sweet time to do it too. When I had shut the door, I finally looked up, but regretted it right away. Embry was walking right toured me, a determined look on his face. "Crap," I mumbled.

"We have to talk Andy," Embry ordered, grabbing me arm a little more harshly then necessary and started to drag me away from the house.

"Mommy," I called out, looking in her direction. She just gave me an encouraging smile, which I returned with a glare. Before I turned back fully to Embry, I caught Paul's angered face. I don't know why, but I felt like I should be apologizing to him, but before I could make up my mind, Embry had dragged me out of sight.

"Andy, why did you run?" he asked, his hurt filled eyes staring at me.

I looked down and replied, "I was scared of what you would say."

Embry's warm and comforting arms wrapped around me. "Andy, I love you. I always have and I always will and this baby is not going to change that," he comforted me.

"So, you want to be part of our child's life?" I asked, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Of course, and if you will forgive me, I want you back," he begged me, taking me hands in his. I didn't answer for a minute, but when I had made me diction, I pulled him down and placed a long needed kiss on his lips. That was a yes, for those of you who didn't understand.

I'm pregnant. Yep, that's write I'm writing a story about a girl that's pregnant and I'm writing there in her shoes. I know that you guys don't think to highly of me now, but it was something that was never meant to happen which is why the father of the baby and I aren't together anymore. My boyfriend now understands that I have limits and I love him for that and that he told me that he would be the baby's daddy if I wanted him to. How sweet is that? When I told my parents, they didn't take it as well as Andy's mom did in the last chapter and that's one reason why I didn't update this last week. But I will-hopefully-be getting back into a routine of fast updating and you can enjoy the story that is party my life now.


	11. Paul's POV

**So, I really appreciated all the reviews that you guys gave and to answer some of you guys, ya I'm really pregnant. And I'm also being punished by it. My parents are sending me to my grandma's during this next week so I might not be able to update on a few days. **

**And now the chapter. It's in Paul's POV when he finds out about Andy being prago. I know some of you wanted to see what he thought about it and here you are. And to clear up any confusion, this is a Paul story, not an Embry story, though Embry does play a huge part in it. And after a couple of chapter, it may start to get a little confusing so try and keep up. If you've got any questions about the story, message me :) **

I stared after Leah's truck, thinking about the girl who was in the passenger's seat. I couldn't believe it; Embry had knocked up my imprint! I was going to rip his head off!

"Embry, you better start running," I warned him, my fists clenched at my sides. Embry didn't need anything more said, he took off running into the woods with his tail between his legs. I waited a minute before my anger got the best of me and I started chasing after him.

As soon as I was in the cover of the woods, I let loose my anger and was suddenly on all fours.

_Please don't kill me Paul_, Embry's pathetic please rushed into my head the minute I became a wolf.

_Give me one good reason not to_, I growled chasing close behind him.

_Because it was before you imprinted on her,_ he explained. I suddenly saw images of Andy, but she wasn't wearing anything and she was under Embry.

I let out a nasty Growl. _I'm going to murder you_, I snarled, jumping at him. Before I could tackle Embry, I was brought to the ground. I looked above me to see Sam's wolf face.

_Do not fight amongst yourselves_, Sam ordered us.


	12. Awkward & Embry's POV

**So really this chapter was ment to be split into two chapters, but I decited since the first half in Andy's POV was so short and people wanted Embry's POV thated I'd just go ahead and put them together. And I'm sorry if it gets confusing about Paul's POV on the last chapter, but it was something that I kinda just added because people wanted to know his POV on Andy carrying Embry's baby. I hope you guys liked it. **

I finally pulled away from Embry after what felt like hours, but was in reality fine minutes.

"We should probably be getting back," I said in between gulps of breath.

"Your right," Embry nodded. He pulled me in and gave me a warm and comforting hug before pulling away and dragging me, our hands connected. I had to admit, I was really scared about the reaction of everyone who was waiting for us, but the one I was most worried about was Paul for some reason.

"Andy, there you are," my mom's voice called from not too far away. "Were have you guys been? We've been…" but she trailed off as her eyes locked on our intertwined fingers. A smile lit up her face as she stared at the two of us.

"Mom, Embry and I are getting back together," I smiled at her, but the red on my cheeks could not be missed.

"It's about time," she wrapped her arms around me waist and lead Embry and I toured everyone else. When we got to the house, Sam and Jared were looking nervously at Paul, who looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off and Emily looked a little nerves as well. "Guess what? Embry and Andy are back together!" mom exclaimed.

"That's great," Emily gave a smile, but it looked forced.

"Kimmy will be happy to hear it," Jared said in a bleak voice. We all stood there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Why don't we eat?" Emily suggested, edging her way in side.

"That sounds good," Sam nodded and followed her inside, Paul and Jared after then mom and lastly Embry and I.

"I don't think Sam's to happy about this," I whispered to Embry as we sat down. "Or Paul for that matter," I added, looking at Paul who was glaring daggers at Embry.

"Who cares," Embry shrugged it off, taking my hand again under the table. "I'm just happy to have you back," he smiled down at me, so I smiled back up at him.

Embry's P.O.V.

I knew Paul was going to kill me, but frankly I really didn't give a dang. All I cared about was that I had Andy back, that I could kiss her again and that we were going to be having a baby together!

I waved to Andy and Mrs. Uley as they drove away, aware that Paul was waiting to bite my head off just a few feet away. I turned around, but instead of finding Paul up in my face, I found Sam.

"Embry, how could you?" he asked in a voice filled with disappointment. "I thought the pack meant more to you than this."

"It does, but I'm not going to give up the one I love for anything," I defended, trying to side step him.

"You know that sooner or later she will have to be with Paul," he stated. "It's better to just stop while you're still ahead."

"I will never give her up," I growled, making a run for the woods.

"Fate will find a way," was the last this I heard before I transformed. I knew he was right, but I hoped that somehow fate had been wrong in Paul imprinting on Andy. Yeah, that had to be it. I loved her more than anything or anyone ever could and nothing could ever change that.

Nothing.


	13. Whoa Mom

"Please repeat yourself," Leah ordered from the other side of the phone.

"Embry and I are back together," I whispered into the phone, more afraid of what Leah would think than anyone else. "You are going to kill me," I stated before she could say anything.

"You've got that right," she yelled, making me jump. I didn't know she could be this loud over the phone. "How could you do this? He broke your heart and you're just taking him back? You can't do that!"

"I still love him Leah," I reminded her. "And I'm doing it for the baby," I patted my stomach.

"I just can't believe it," she cried again, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, and then remembered she couldn't see me. "Anyway, there's something else."

"What, something bigger then this?" she sounded doubtful.

"It's not bigger; it just has something to do with it. Kinda," I said, twirling the phone cord around me finger.

"Well, what is it?" she screamed, causing me to fall out of my chair.

"My mom's leaving for a month and I have to stay with Sam and the devil for two months," I yapped out, not stopping for a breath.

"Why would she do that?" Leah sounded hurt. "She knows that you would always be welcomed here and it's better than being with that jerk."

"Though you have a point, my mom has made up her mind," I stated sadly.

"Andy, why are you laying on the floor?" I looked startled at the door. Mom was leaning on the doorframe, looking at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

I was still on the floor. Right, I totally knew that. "I was, uh, getting up," I said, smoothly getting up from my hardwood floor. She raised an eye brow at me. "Uh Leah, I'll have to call you back," I whisper into the phone.

"Ok, but this conversation is not over," she informed me. I hung up the phone, set it on the phone home thingy and looked over at my mom.

"Can I help you with something mother?" I asked in a heavy English accent.

"I wanted to talk to you about Embry," she sat on my bed, patting the spot next to her. I took it, looking at her with a suspicious gaze.

"You may continue," I nodded, not letting up on my gaze.

"Are you sure that you made the right diction about getting back together with him?" she asked, not looking me in the eye. Whoa, wait what?

"But aren't you the one who was all I'm so happy your back together earlier today?" I asked, shock all over my face.

"Yes, but I was thinking," she started.

"Mom, you know what I said about you and thinking," I gave her a stern look. You may think this s something to laugh at, but this is a very serious matter.

"I know, but Andy I really think that you should think about this a lot before you make anymore decisions about Embry," she ran her hand up and down my arm in a comforting way.

"I will mom," I promised, really contemplating this.

"Good. Now about this Paul fellow, he's pretty good looking himself," mom started to act like a teenage girl. I was appalled.

"Mom, I hate him," I stated in a disgusted voice. "Now, shoo," I ordered, turning to my laptop.

"He's hot," she stated, shutting the door before I could through anything at her. I made a huffing sound before logging onto my facebook. Though I tried and tried, I couldn't seem to get Paul out of my head the whole hour I just brushed through random WebPages. Thanks mom!

**Lol I love Andy's mom :) Well just letting you all know, I'll be moving to live with my grandparents Wednesday. I most likely won't update that day so, yeah. Thanks to all you guys for the reviews and all the support about my baby. You guys are awesome!**


	14. The Choice & The Outcome

"Are you sure that she won't let you stay with us?" Leah asked for the fifth time on our care ride to school. "Because you know my mom and dad wouldn't mind it at all," she persisted.

"I already asked her this morning, but she said no," I grumbled, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Leah, can you turn up the heat, I'm freezing," I asked.

"Yeah sure," she said absentmindedly. "So, when is she leaving?" she asked after a minute.

"Today. I'm going to Sam's after school," I frowned at the thought of not going home after school.

"What about your stuff?" she turned into the school parking lot.

"Mom's running it to Sam's house before she leaves," I stated, grabbing my bag and exiting the car. "I'll see you at lunch," I called to her before walking toured Embry.

"Good morning love," he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a sweat kiss on the lips. I kissed back, but with little enthusiasm. As much as I hated it, what my mom had said was engraved into my head, not just about Embry but about Paul too. Embry pulled back after a minute, looking at me concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," I lied. How could I tell him I was contemplating breaking up with him to give Paul a chance? I know, you were not expecting that from me, but I just couldn't help it. I had had a dream about Paul the other night and I couldn't deny that I felt something for him.

"Oh ok," he looked confused. Just then the belle range.

"We better get to class," I said, walking off not waiting for him. I had to make up my mind, was I going to break up with him? Or would I ignore the feelings I was starting to get for Paul? I had no idea.

*Later

I paced back and forth in the bathroom, Leah starring at me strangely.

"What?" I finally asked her.

"I don't like either of them," she stated, tapping her fingers against the sink. "I think you should go out with Sammie," she gave me a smile that said I should do this for the sake of my life.

"I don't know," I trailed off. Sammie Loosey had just asked me out a few minutes before all this pacing began. He was a really sweat guy, hot to add in but, I didn't know if I wanted to go out with him. Gah, why does life have to be so hard?

"If you would just give him a chance, maybe he'd be better then both Embry and Paul," she patted my shoulder. "But I stand by whatever diction you make, dear," she assured me.

"Thanks Leah," I gave her a thankful smile, before returning to my pacing. After ten minutes of pacing and thinking—I'm a multitasked—I turned to Leah. "I'll give him a chance," I stated.

"Yes," she jumped up and gave me a hug. "Let's go tell him," she grabbed my bag and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Uh Leah, I'm still dating Embry," I reminded her.

"Right," she pulled me in a different direction. A minute later Embry came into view, well, at least his chest did anyway.

"Andy, can we talk?" he asked, looking at Leah pointedly.

"I'm going," she assured him, giving me a good luck smile before turning and walking away. Embry grabbed my arm and led me outside and into the forest not to far from the school, but far enough that we wouldn't be seen or heard.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, letting him start out our conversation.

"I was thinking and I need to know why you've been acting so weird this morning," he said strait out.

"Embry I was thinking too and," I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to hurt him. "Embry, I'm breaking up with you," I looked down, afraid to see the hurt look on his face.

"What?" he asked shocked.

I got a little upset at this. So it was ok for him to break up with me, but God forbid that I break up with him. "You heard me, I'm breaking up with you," I stated, now looking up at him.

"But we just got back together," he stuttered.

"I'm sorry," I tried to turn away, but he caught hold of me.

"You can't do this," he growled, his body starting to shiver. "I won't let you," he let out a menacing growl.

"Embry let go, you're hurting me," I cried trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just squeezed harder.

"You want Paul, don't you?" he suddenly asked, his voice filled with rage. "That's why your leaving me, isn't it?" he shook me. Before I could answer, Embry was no longer in front of me. Instead there was a giant wolf and it was clawing at my face.

"Help," I screamed just as a stomach wrenching crack filled the woods. I let out a cry of pain. This wolf had broken my left leg. Tears spilled from my eyes as blood flowed from the gashed on my arms, legs and face. White spots started to splatter my vision and moments later, everything went black.

**I know it's really short, but this chapter was meant to too be two chapters. You guys got lucky. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews you guys, they made me smile. It's nice to know that I still have great readers :)**


	15. Scars

**Scars **

I let out a grown of pain, my hand moving slowly to my head. There was a gauze strip rapped around it. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, but why? Then I remembered everything. I had broken up with Embry, he got mad at me, turned into a giant wolf, attacked me then everything went black.

"Andy?" Emily's voice suddenly woke me from my thoughts. I looked toured the door and saw her standing there with a clear cup of water in her hand, a shocked look on her face. "Sam, Andy's awake," she rushed to him, shaking him awake, her eyes never leaving me.

"What?" Sam asked in a voice thick with sleep. "What is it Emily?" he jerked himself up, looking around the room. He stopped when his eyes landed on me. His eyes took in my appearance, a look of anger on his face.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked, looking down at my bruised and scared hands.

"Andy, what do you remember?" Sam asked in a demanding voice.

"I remember breaking up with Embry," I said in a whispered voice. "Then he got mad and turned into a huge wolf and attacked me," I trailed off, giving Sam a 'you better tell me what the heck is going on here' look.

"Andy, I think this would be better to discuses when you feel better," Emily suggested, settling a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, I want to know now," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest and not moving them, no matter how much it hurt.

"Fine," he nodded. "Andy, you've heard the legends before," he started, I nodded. "Well, there true, the whole thing about wolves and vampires, it's all real and me, Embry, Paul, Jared and now Jacob Black are all wolves," he stated, looking at me worried the whole time.

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying, but when it all clicked, I looked at him like he was a crazy man. "Are you mental?" I shrieked, moving back against my pillow.

"You need to listen," he continued like he hadn't heard me. "You can't tell anyone about this, ok?" he looked at me hopefully.

"You crazy! Get out of here," I screamed. "I want my mommy," I whined, pushing my face into my face.

"Andy? Oh god Andy, are you ok?" mom's worried voice asked. I looked up and I had never been gladder to see my mother before in my life.

"Mom, oh mommy," I cried, wanting to jump up and run to her, but considering I had a broken leg that was not going to happen.

"Oh Andy, I'm so sorry," she through her arms around me, giving me a huge hug. "I can't believe you got attacked by a bear," she pulled back to arms length, tears falling fast down her face.

I looked at Sam, confusion written on my face. "A bear?" I asked her.

"Didn't you hear that there was a bear out?" she scolded. "It's killed quite a few hikers and you could have been next!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. My mother cried over me for a few minutes before I remembered something important. "Mom, what about the baby?" I asked in a shaken voice.

She grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly. "Andy, the baby it's, it's going to be ok," she assured me.

"Oh goodness," I sighed. "Goodness mom, did you have to do that to me?" I gave her a sharp look. "I thought that my baby was gone there for a moment."

"I'm sorry, but you should have seen the look on your face," she laughed her annoying high-pitched laugh.

"Yeah, so funny," I rolled my eyes. "Wait, who found me?" I wondered out loud.

"Jacob," Sam answered, causing me to jump. I had forgotten that he and Emily were still in the room. "He was close by and herd your yells for help," he explained.

"Well, I need to thank him sometime," I smiled. "Mom, is my face covered in scares?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know if I was doomed to walk around with the same scars as Emily.

"It's very scared up," she allowed, "but you only have a couple of very deep ones."

"Which will be there for the rest of my life," I interpreted with a sigh. "Well Emily, looks like I'm joining the scared for life club, were do I sing up?" I joked giving her a smile.

"I'll get the papers for you," she joked back, giving me a sympathetic smile.

I turned to mom abruptly. "Mom, I thought you were on your way to France?" I asked her.

"Now how could I go there when I knew my daughter was in the hospital? Really Andy, I could never be so heartless," she rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

"But after I get out of this place, you'll go right?" I urged.

"I'm afraid that you won't be out of here for quite some time Ms. Uley," a sweat sounding voice said from the doorway. I turned and just stared at what I saw. This guy in the white doctor's coat was far too beautiful to be a doctor! "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," he extended his hand out to my mom.

Mom gave him a little bit of a disgusted look, but shook his hand none the less. "Hello doctor," she nodded.

"How long till I'm outa here doc?" I asked getting right to the chase.

"Two to three weeks," he responded looking down at his clip board.

"This is going to kill me," I assured everyone in the room, falling back onto my flat hospital pillows. Well I should be getting used to them; I'm going to be here for a while.

**So I'm at my grandparents and there being amazing. They told me that even though they hate what happened to me, they're going to support me! There amazing, I love them. Anyways, someone asked before if I knew what the baby was and I haven't answered back yet. No, I don't know yet but I'll be going to the Doc. Office within the month and will most likely figure it out then. I'll keep you guys posted. **


	16. Laughing & Crying

Two and a half weeks after the accident and now I was finally getting to go home. The weeks I had spent in the hospital weren't that bad thanks to Leah coming by almost every day and I had my mom a good part of the time. Jacob had also stopped by, being all bashful when I kept gushing out my thanks to him. He just said it was no biggie and left. I laughed for five minutes strait.

Sam had explained the wolf thing to me better, telling me that I had nothing to worry about, that the wolves were just there to protect La push and all the people in it. I had just nodded, but thought to myself "This is so cool" the entire time. He also told me that wolves had this thing called imprinting and that's what he had on Emily and Jared on Kimmy. Speaking of Jared…

"Hey Andy," Jared greeted as he and Kimmy walked into my hospital room. "What's happening?" he asked, giving Dr. Cullen a not-so-nice look. I had also found out that Dr. Cullen was a vampire.

"Dr. Cullen was just telling me that I need to stay off my leg for a couple months, take my pain killers, but not to many as to harm the baby," I replied, remembering what he had just told me.

"And you'll want to keep those scares clean and covered until they heal up some more," he gestured to my face. I nodded, trying to remember it all. "Well that should be all," he checked off something on his check bored. "Be safe Mr. Uley," he made a little gesture with his eyes to Jared.

"Don't worry, I will," I assured him, giving him a thankful smile.

He returned it, saying, "If you ever need anything, just call," he handed me a card with his name on it and two numbers.

"Thanks," I said again as he left the room. I turned to Jared and Kimmy. "Were is my mom?" I asked, not seeing her.

"She and Sam are talking, so they asked us to some get you," Jared gestured to himself and Kimmy. "So, do you need any help?" he asked.

"Nope, I got this," I grabbed the crunches from a chair nearby and stood up slowly, placing all my weight on them. I turned and slowly started for the door. "Let's get going," I ordered, passing by them.

"Sure thing," Kimmy laughed.

We walked down the hall, went down an alleviator, past a guy who looked like he had had both his legs amputated—which he did—but twelve minutes after we left my room, we made it too Jared's truck.

"Ok, someone's going to have to help me into the truck," I said, letting my dignity fall this one time.

"Here, Kimmy grab the crunches and I'll lift you in," he gently took the crunches from me and handed them to Kimmy, then proceeded to lift me up as if I were a feather and place me in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks," I nodded as he shut the door.

"So Andy, now that you know our little wolf secret, you can hang out with us at school," Kimmy said gleefully a few minutes after pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Kimmy I can't," I told her sorrowfully.

"But why not?" she asked, hurt filling her voice.

"Because I can't leave Leah all alone," I reminded her about our other friend. "I could never do that to her, because you don't just up and leave your friends," I was a little harsher on the last part then I should have been.

"I'm sorry Andy, but I really had no choice," she defended, her voice filling with anger.

"Please Kimmy, can't we have this argument some other time?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Sorry," she apologized. "And besides, your not going to be back in school for a good week and a half," she reminded me.

"Yeah, I know," I frowned. What was a going to do for a whole week and a half with nothing to do? Then a sudden thought out of nowhere came to me. "Were are Paul and Embry?"

Kimmy sighed and Jared tensed up. "After Embry attacked you, Paul was completely ticked and he went to find Embry, but he wasn't anywhere," Kimmy replied, sadness in her voice.

"Oh. Do you guys know where he is now?" I asked, turning to look at Jared.

"Paul went out to search for him, but he hasn't found anything," he told me. "And Embry's keeping his thoughts about where he is a secret."

"Wait, did you say thoughts?" I asked in shock.

"It's a wolf thing," he smiled at me. "When we are in wolf form, we can were each other's thoughts so nothing's really a secret with us," he laughed a little.

"I bet that sucks," I guessed.

He nodded. "Sadly, I've let out more than a few things that I never wanted to," he gave Kimmy a sorrowful look.

"I told you it's not your fault," she rubbed his arm, telling him he was forgiven.

"I know, but there always going to tease you," he growled, like, as in dog growled. How funny is that?

"What was it?" I asked, being my nosy self.

"I had showed Jared my diary and told him about how I have liked him since forever," she smiled, but grimed a moment later. "He accidentally let it slip in his thoughts a few days ago."

"He only just found out that you've always liked him?" I looked at Jared, shocked. "She's given you the best sings any girl could," I rattled, outraged. "You idiot!"

"It's ok Andy," Kimmy laughed, either at me or the cowering Jared. Lucking his cowering was happening at a stop sign.

"Andy, you're scaring me and all those scratches and stuff are not helping," he cried, causing a burst of laughter from Kimmy and I.

"Wow Jared," I shook my head, casting a glance at Kimmy. "You chose a real man," I assured her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he stepped back on the gas.

"Just think about it dear," I laughed and Kimmy just had to join in. "Um Jared, where you taking me?" I asked as I noticed that we were passing my house.

"Sam's," he said in a duh voice.

"Right because I'm supposed to know everything," I joked rolling my eyes. "Who's all there?" I asked as we came into view of the house.

"Jacob, Emily, Sam, our mom and now Paul," he added looking toured the woods. I moved my eyes away from the house and looked to were Jared was and, sure enough, Paul was standing there, looking at me with tears streaking down his face.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys!**


	17. Imprint

"Let me get this strait," I said, walking back and forth slowly on my crunches in front of Paul. "I know you are a wolf and you imprint. But you didn't imprint of some random girl at the store, you imprinted on me that night me and my mom game to Sam's for supper and I was rude as can be?"

"Uh, can you repeat that?" Paul looked at me confused. Did I really talk that fast?

"You imprinted on me?" I summed it all up in one sentence.

"That I did," he nodded.

"So, you are in love with me no matter what?" I asked a little weirded out by the thought.

"For as long as I live," he smiled nervously at me. "But you don't have to love me that way, I can be a friend, a brother or anything you want," he explained.

"But you want me to love you like a girl loves a guy," I knew without even asking.

"But I'll be fine with anything," he assured me, though I could tell this thought hurt him.

"I don't know Paul," I stopped and looked into his deep drown eyes. "Give me some time to figure it out, maybe until after the baby's born," I suggested.

"I'll wait a hundred years if I have to," he grabbed my hands and just stared into my eyes. "But until you give me your answer, I'll be the best friend I can," he smiled a heart melting smile at me.

"A good friend is all I really need right now," I smiled back at him.

"And so I shall be."

**I know it's short, but that's just the way it was written. The next chapters are somewhat longer. Anyways, I've got news. Some of you were wondering if I knew what the baby is and I do. It's a girl. She due in mid May. I'm hoping everything will come out great. Pray for us :)**


	18. Embry & Taylor Pt 1

"Do you have a two?" Embry asked giving me a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes, but handed him the card regardless. "Do you have a six?"

"How do you keep doing that?" I wanted to know as I handed over my last card. "You're cheating somehow and I want to know how." I demanded.

"It's a secret," he smirked, grabbing the bag of skittles I had set out for the winner. I rolled my eyes at this, it was just so Embry like.

"I'm glad your back Em," I told him, giving him a smile that reflected my words. "Life sucked without you in it."

"Why? I was an ass to you," he growled. "I nearly killed you Andy," he reminded me, a sad look coming onto his face.

"I told you to forget about that, I have," I patted his back. "It was an accident; you were angry and didn't know what you were doing."

"But I still shouldn't have done it," he placed his hand on my belly. "I could have killed our baby," he rubbed his hand across my stomach that was holding our four month year old baby.

"But you didn't and that's all that matters," I placed my hand over his. "Our baby will be fine. Now what we need to talk about right now is Taylor." I laughed at the goofy smile that covered his face at the mere mention of my cousin's name.

I should explain it to you. When Embry came back shortly after the accident, my cousin Taylor had been in town making sure that I was okay and planning on moving in with her brother, Sam. She was the first person that saw Embry when he first came back and when they looked into each other's eyes, they imprinted. It turns out that Taylor was a wolf too so Embry didn't have explain the whole wolf/imprinting thing to her.

"We're going out to dinner tonight," he whispered, blushing a little.

"Oh really? That sounds cool," I grinned, already knowing about his dinner plans. "Where you taking here?"

"To this little Italian place in Seattle," he shrugged. "It's supposed to be really good from what I've been told..."

"Who told you about it?" I wondered a little curious. It couldn't have been any of the guys, none of them were really talking to him and Leah just didn't talk to anyone but me and Seth ever since her dad died.

"Edward," he muttered shifting his glance to the ground and studying it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Edward Cullen?" I stared at him in disbelief. Edward Cullen was a vampire, though I didn't have anything against them, they were the enemy of the pack and Embry was talking to the one that had taken away his best friends girl, Bella. Though personally, I didn't like Bella, she seemed like such a bitch.

"Yeah," he scratched his head a little. "I bumped into him in town and we got to talking and he told me about that place, it's not a big deal. So, what's up with you and Paul?" he asked, trying to push the subject from himself. It worked too.

"Well, we're just friends for now, but I've been thinking about him a lot lately and after the baby's born, I'm going to give him a chance," I told him grinning. "Don't let that slip in your head," I commanded him.

"I won't I swear." He smiled at me. "I'll just be glad when you do tell him that. He's been a pain lately, thinking about you all the time and how he wants to, you know, with you. He's been getting on everyone's last nerves," he groaned throwing his head back.

"Wow, I didn't know I had that much of an effect on him," I laughed.

"You have more of an effect on him than Sam does," he told me, shaking his head. "That boy is whipped."

"Like your one to talk," I smirked thinking of my cousin. Embry blushed.

"That's different," he defended.

"And how so?" Taylor asked from the doorway, tapping her foot against the hard wood floor, looking at Embry.

"Taylor?" he asked shocked, looking at his imprint. "Did you know she was standing there?" he asked, turning back to me, a scowl on his face.

"Maybe," I grinned like the cat from Alice in wonderland.

"I'm waiting Embry," Taylor said rising her eyebrow.

"Well, uh, I," he stuttered.

"Is screwed," I finished for him, making Taylor smile and Embry glare. "What? I'm just really good at knowing what are thinking."

"But as a side topic, Embry you've got to leave," Taylor ordered him like he was a little puppy, which he was, mind you.

"Why?" he questioned looking from me to Taylor and back.

"You'll find out tonight. Now shoo," I ordered, pushing him toured the front door. He glared down at me, but walked out of the house. "Good, he's gone. Now, time to get started," I grinned at my cousin.

"Yes, let's," she agreed running up the stairs. I followed her and in a minute, we were both in my room throwing clothes everywhere, picking out make up that would look good with the clothes and heating up my curling iron. We were very busy for the next four hours, to say the least, but it was all worth it.

Taylor looked like a godess in her slinky black dress that clung to her curves, a pair of silver heals and several silver accessory's. I had curled her naturally pin strait hair and put half of it in a loose bun in the middle of the back of her head. She was finished off with just a touch of eye liner, silver eye shadow, mascara and a little lip gloss.

"Wow Tay, you look killer," I smirked. "Ember's going to drop dead at the scene."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're the best Andy; I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You'd probably have gone to Emily." My voice didn't sound the way it used to when I talked about her. I was getting used to her and not that I knew the truth about why Sam left Leah; I wasn't as jerky toured them.

"No offence to Emily, but she doesn't really know sexy," she laughed clutching onto her clutch bag-no pun intended.

"Well, we better be off," I commented looking at my watch. "Embry will be at Sam's to pick you up soon."

She nodded. "Let's go."

**W.O.W. Sorry, it's just that the first time I wrote this, it was way shorter and a lot less cool. It's amazing how I changed it in ten minutes. Anyway, I'm going to answer a question that you all may be asking: Will Embry be the daddy for the baby? The answer is: You'll just have to read on ^.^**

**And now baby talk. Some of you asked what I'm going to call my baby. Well, Lemme just tell you the two names I've got in mind: Daniella Valentine & Mason Elizabeth. Why don't you guys tell me which you like better and I'll take them into consideration. Maybe. Oh and if you have any idea's for baby names for Andy's baby, lemme know. Boy or girl names, I still don't know what she's going to have yet. Or hey, maybe twins?**


	19. Embry & Taylor Pt 2

"My word Taylor, you look amazing," Kim gushed running up to us as soon as we stepped into Emily and Sam's kitchen.

"Thanks," Taylor muttered a blush visible on her cheeks.

"Okay, well Embry should be here any minute so you get your little booty into the living room," I ordered shooing her. She rolled her eyes, but did as I said. I turned to Emily. "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming," I begged.

"You're not dreaming," she assured me with a smile. "I could pinch you if you like?"

"No thanks, I think I believe you," I laughed grabbing a blue berry muffin from the table. I nibbled on the edge, thinking. "Hey Emily, where are the guys?"

"Oh, there was a vampire sighting so everyone but Embry went out." The worry in her voice didn't go unnoticed by me or Kim.

"There'll be fine Em," Kim assured her, taking her hand in her own. I felt out of the loop. Ever since Kim ditched me, I'd added her to my 'hate' list and hadn't wanted anything to do with her. After I was attacked by Embry and found out about the wolves, I decided to give my friend grace and try and pick up where we left off. But, with my luck and all, she seemed to have become very close to Emily and didn't talk to me much.

"How are you feeling Andy?" Emily asked looking at me concerned. It was when she spoke that I noticed that I was stroking my scars and rubbing my belly at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just thinking," I replied with a small smile.

"Knock, knock," Embry's voice called from the doorway. All three of us looked toured the door and I was a little surprised to see Paul, Sam, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady and Leah standing behind him.

"Hey Paul," I greeted, a huge smile smothering my face.

"Andy," he breathed walking across the room and taking the seat next to me, his eyes never leaving mine. "How was your day?"

"Great! Oh, that reminds me," I remembered that my cousin was in the next room, waiting to be called in. "Embry, I'd like to introduce the Andyfied version of Taylor Samantha Uley," I introduced and a moment later, Taylor walked in.

"Oh my God," I heard him mutter, his eyes glued to Taylor. She was staring at him too, a nervous smile on her pink lips.

"Hey Embry," she greeted, and then bit her bottom lip. She was probably reprimanding herself to greeting first. I mentally rolled my eyes, she's such a girl. He didn't say anything, just stared at her and she stared right back. God, I just had to do everything myself.

"Embry, you're taking Taylor on a date," I reminded him, gesturing to my cousin.

"How could I forget?" he whispered and took a few steps forward before he stopped in front of her. "You look amazing," he breathed, holding out his arm for her to take. She took it, blushing.

"You look very handsome," she said back. I caught sight of a pissed off Collin handing ten bucks to a smug looking Brady. Those to, I mentally sighed.

"Well, we'd better go," Embry said and started to lead Taylor out of the house.

"Hold up," I called getting up from my seat. Everyone looked at me, shocked. "Alright buster get this straight. When you decide to make out with my cousin, do not and I repeat, do not mess up her hair, makeup of dress. God, I swear if there is even a tear in that dress, I'm going to come after you rip your throat out."

"Yes ma'am," Embry nodded, a grin spreading onto his face. "See you guys later," and in a minute, Embry and Taylor were gone. As soon as Embry's truck pulled out of the driveway, everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking at them all confused. Even Leah had cracked a grin.

"Just the way you said that and the way you looked, it was all motherly," Paul laughed pulling me down so that I was sitting on his lap. I felt myself blush.

"I guess it's just my motherly side taking affect a little early," I pointed out, looking down at my barely budging belly. Paul's warm hand was placed over mine. I looked up at him and smile. God, how I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him forever, but I resisted.

"I'm hungry," Seth announced breaking the loving moment.

"You're always hungry Seth," Emily pointed out, but grabbed a muffing and through it at him. He caught it with ease and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth at once. I shook my head, laughing with everyone else. I was happy, happier than I had been in a long time and it was all thanks to Embry for getting mad at me. One day I was going to have to thank him for mulling me, but not any time soon. Paul would kill him if he found out through there weird wolf mind reading thingy.

**BAM! Lol that's all I've got for tonight, but considering I wrote this in a matter of ten minutes and it's past midnight, I'm quite content with my work. And now, I'd like each of you to take a minute and go to my profile and vote on what the baby should be. Thanks!**


End file.
